Problem: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{5}{2n - 3} = -\dfrac{4n - 10}{2n - 3} + \dfrac{2}{2n - 3} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2n - 3$ , we get: $ 5 = -4n + 10 + 2$ $ 5 = -4n + 12$ $ -7 = -4n $ $ n = \dfrac{7}{4}$